JSRF 2-The music, the flow, let's GO!
by OverRide-doing-donuts
Summary: Cassette is the least talented Rudie, you heard that here, on this station. But Cass is the only one capable of saving us from the loss of our vibes, our lives. Cass is goin' out there to do things that you can't or won't do yourself. She is also the only one who listens and hears what the vibes have to say. Get goin' Cass! We's countin' on ya!
1. Chapter 1

**+III Victory Beat- Hideki Naganuma+**

Yo! Welcome to the streets of Shibuya, infected by the sounds of our one and only JET SET RADIO FUTURE!

However, as you'll have heard, I'm not the professor. Some time ago, the man just upped and left the station to me. And who am I? I'm Coin, maybe there are those out there who know me, across the globe as we go INTERNATIONAL! Hah! Betcha that one never crossed your minds.

Anyway, allow me to lay down the situation here in Shibuya. Ever since the GGs wiped out that lame whack-job Goji, another big bucks corporation has taken over the unclaimed territory. It seems that the record company, Jennifer Starling Records has settled in our little graffiti city.

But as great as this seems, the music that woman produces is just that; Produced. Over manufactured. And it's starting to take a hold of the city. Our good GGs have since been busy with maintaining a hold of the territory they have as well as protecting the other gangs. That's because of the music and the producers. See, Jennifer Starling is out to destroy our "rouge" sound. She claims that it is "negative" and "encourages youth to rebel". Clearly false claims. We aren't the cause, just a mere perpetuator. People choose to rebel. And whatever it is about our sound that has Jen causing a stir, we'd better get some help. Shibuya's been cut from all music channels. We can't access new music and the vibe on the street is dying as police, now funded by Starling Records, are arresting our people!

There is hope, however, as there's rumours that a young girl is leading the charge, creating new music to keep the street afloat. Good luck to her as she ventures on her quest to bring back the vibrant sounds of Shibuya.

* * *

**So this is a little recovery story, something to keep the pressures of YGO off me. I have been meaning to write this for TOO LONG. This was the reason I got into fanfiction, really. I loved JSRF, but I feel ripped off that they never made a "2". Sad, sad, sad, sick world we live in. Anything between two plus symbols is music, feel free to search for it, any and all really short chapters are the broadcasts, like this one!**

**Free donuts!**


	2. 001 Play Ball

"Beat! What's going on?" The enthusiastic girl called to the red haired skater. The youth in question wore a bright green skinny shirt over black skinny jeans with knee rings and black skates with neon highlights, the classic black gloves and spiky headphones adorning his figure.

"It appears, Cassette, that the GGs have been called to the street meeting. And things aren't looking so good. If I were you, I'd come along too. It's being held in the sewers in Kogane. See you there." Beat said in his effortlessly cool voice, taking off on the rails, his skates hitting the metal and instantly doing tricks as if by pure nature.

"I see. Well Kogane's a while from here… Better get on my way!" Cassette was a cinnamon skinned girl, according to Ryth (Who was like an older sister to the girl), her dyed auburn hair in a messy bowl-cut, her face devoid of any make-up aside from one semi-permanent tattoo of a cassette wheel under her left eye. She had a yellow Ms Sunshine shirt overtop a dancer singlet and tie-up supportive garment, which were visible as the shirt sagged off her right shoulder. Her light denim mini-shorts sat over rainbow coloured thermals which reached her white shelled black skates with orange highlights and wheels. Although a meagre 5"8, she was a well-rounded skater, best at marathon skating than power skating.

She leapt onto the same rail that Beat had grinded upon mere moments ago and followed her elder. Her body twisting and shoulders flexing as she completed various grinding tricks descending the rail. At the end of the two story plummet, she leapt and power slid to remove the excess momentum from the fall. As she began to skate her way to Kogane, she tuned in to JSRF, the best station for all Rudies. What she didn't expect was the conversation that followed.

"Cassette, that's an interesting name, how'd you get it?" The familiar voice of the DJ spoke, Cassette's arms wheeled as she tried to remain upright, not falling onto the hot road under her. The surprise had got her well.

"I dress like I'm from the eighties and I still record lots of what I mix with on cassette tapes. Anything wrong with that, Mr Mystery?" Cassette spat as she rounded the next corner on her way to Rokakku hill.

"No, nothing wrong. My name's Coin by the way. I'm contacting you privately to ask a favour." Coin said as he laid the next track onto the station. Cassette jumped a rail and started grinding her way through the bus overpasses to Rokakku hill.

"What's the favour? And why me?" Cassette asked. Coin chuckled.

"The favour is stopping the industrial music wreckage Starling's making. Why you? Yu have no ties to a gang, so we can send you away without impacting on the eco system here." Cassette slowed down as she reached the base of the colossal living sector of the city.

"Let's talk it over at this meeting. I'm assuming that you're gonna talk about this if it's so important." Cassette shut off her radio and turned to her own music tracks.

Once at the sewer's bottom level, Cassette joined the throng of Rudies who occupied the streets of Shibuya with paint.

"Cassette! Over here!" Beat yelled to the younger girl. He stood next to Ryth, who was wearing her signature blue stripped kneesocks and light blue bike shorts, blue tank top with pink heart on it, cobalt gloves, grey blocky headphones and white fluff trimmed neon blue jacket on her shoulders. Her blue hair was cut just above her shoulders.

"Hey Cassette! We need to talk. All of us. Meeting's about to start." The crowd was shushed as the street master, Cube walked onto the platform. She was a severe woman, her black jeans trimmed with red cord and a studded belt hung over her hips, a black and grey long-sleeve on her torso. On her feet were black skates with metal plates in place of shells, they gleamed as if they were freshly polished. Her wrists were adorned by thick leather bands with studs. With her black hair cut severely short so as to stop at the bottom of her crown, all knew not to mess with this Goth.

"Hello and welcome to the sewers, the no-man's land of Shibuya. I called this meeting to discuss the issue of Starling Records. Coin has spoken out saying that the radio is slowly being choked up by Starling. He has elected someone to take care of this, but we need to finalise details." Cube stood aside as she was joined by the leader of Poison Jam, Triple Finn. His uniform was the same as his brother's, but his head had three lines of mohawk. Next to him was the Immortal's leader, Und-Eddie. He had a quartz and gold ankh on his neck to signify him. On the opposite side of Triple Finn was Commander Crush, the Russian import to the Love Shockers. She had pink hair done up in a French braid, her left eye covered by an eye-patch, her make-up was grey with vibrant pink lips. She wore a grey military-styled jacket over white jeans. Her skates were white with grey and pink lightning bolts. A yellow and black striped scarf hung on her neck. Next to her was StarDust, the leader of Rapid 99. She had teal pigtails, purple make-up with fake jewels under eyes. She wore a black biker jacket over a neon purple and teal shirt, leather pants hugged her closely. Her skates were black with teal and purple details, they reminded Cassette of motorbikes.

Commander Crush took the stand. She spoke with slight anger.

"We are glad to announce that the Doom Riders have been decommissioned. The Noisetanks have been busy trying to hack into Starling at the moment. They're hoping to destroy the company. They are not likely to succeed." Crush stood back as StarDust stepped in.

"Okay, so Coin asked us to find a Rudie capable of finding the souls of raw music styles and bring them back here. We need them to show Starling what real music is made of." StarDust's American accent made her seem arrogant. Triple Finn smacked his hands together.

"We have elected Cassette. Tomorrow we're shipping her off to find all the souls. Und-Eddie has compiled a list for you." Cassette was singled out in the crowd as she was brought to the platform. Cube dragged her up to the platform, the assembled Rudies whispering among themselves as she stuttered and failed to find words.

"Don't worry about speaking too much, kid. If you can't find the words, say it with a song." Cube encouraged. Cassette sighed and pulled out her iPod, turning to a track she always loved.

+Ghosts 'N' Stuff- Deadmau5+

"Take it back where she knows that you're doing it right~" Cassette spoke as she turned the track down.

"I intend on bringing back the beats to Shibuya. Count on it, I'm tired of this ridiculous pop crap!" Cassette called and received a cheer from the grooving crowd. Her steely face melted as soon as their attentions were off her. The leaders soon took her away to another room to further discuss the plans.

"Basically, we're going to send you to the most backwash place in the world and hopefully you can find who we look for." Commander Crush spoke harshly, as if the words were going to kill someone.

"Hey, question…." Cassette stuttered. The leaders looked to her.

"Um, why hasn't anyone spoken against this and why me?" Cube sighed, this one was fast and clever.

"They haven't spoken against you because you're not exactly who you think you are. You're not an orphan in the dreaded Academy. You're DJ Prof K's niece. He couldn't care for you because he was tied up in business no child should ever have to know. That is why it HAS to be you, and why nobody really cares." Cassette's jaw dropped to the floor. The other leaders gave her looks that confirmed this truth.

"Yeah, so if you're about to rant about the lie you've been living, save it. Short-Circuit is taking you, the plane awaits. Get going!" Star yelled as she shoved Cassette down a dark tunnel, her skates carrying her at a terrifying speed.

"Think she'll make it?" Und-Eddie's voice was covered in oil and was so slick, it nearly made Star puke.

"Of course she will… She's a K." Coin said as he appeared from the door on the side of the room, the stacks of CDs moving aside to reveal him.

* * *

**I'm so excited. There is so much that's going to be happening in the next three months, its ridiculous. I'm just so excited and hopped up on the successes of my weight-loss and sugar that I cannot honestly contain my excitement and no amount of "predicted" and or "leaked" Pokemon OR/AS music will keep my attention. I'm so ready for it. Bring it, GameFreak, my body is ready for extreme nostalgia. (I love Sapphire and Platinum so much... Both are my favourites.) Hoenn, here I come! HUZZAH!**

**Free donuts for anybody who can remake Mt Chimeny really awesomely!**


End file.
